


Ann Walker can't stay quiet

by MedievalEnchanted



Series: You are my home - AL&AW [3]
Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: 1800 lesbians, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Neck Kissing, True Love, Vaginal Sex, kissing against a wall, lesbians in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted
Summary: Anonymous on Tumblr asked:“Try to stay quiet for me. Can you do that?”And this is what came of this prompt.Work Text:
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Series: You are my home - AL&AW [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528601
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Ann Walker can't stay quiet

Anne’s mouth was pressed gently upon her wife’s neck, as she pushed her fingers through her long blonde curls, and pushed Ann gently up against the wall.

“Anne…” Ann whimpered

“Yes?” Anne smirked, as she slowly bought her kisses round to the front of Ann’s face, pressing her lips onto Ann and slowly dragging her tongue alone her wife’s bottom lip, which just made Ann whimper even more than before.

“Mmmhh, I love you Anne….”

“Well thank god for that.” Anne teased as she parted her mouth from Anne and helped her out of her her big purple, puffy dress and all the material and clothing underneath that went with that dress. Anne took her time, they’d been married for almost four years already and Anne still took her time, never rushed, never hurried. Never did anything that Ann wasn’t sure or comfortable with. Ann bought the sleeves of Anns dress over her shoulders, pulling back all the other material and kissing gently on her wife’s bare skin. And soon Anne had pulled all of her wife’s clothing to the floor.

Anne herself removed her own clothing in a flash, she didn’t like anyone else to remove her clothing. She had to do that herself.

Anne quickly began to kiss back up to Ann’s neck, cupping her face in the palms of her hand and rubbing her thumbs gently over her cheeks. “Now, my darling Ann, try and stay quiet for me. Think you can do that?”

“I can try.” Ann nodded.

“We shall see my love, we shall see. We don’t want to wake up the whole of Paris do we?”

“No, No we don’t.”

“Or maybe you do.” Anne chuckled, as she lifted her wife up and Ann wrapped her whole body around Anne’s feeling as safe as she could possibly be.

Anne lay her gently down on the bed, kissing her hard and long on her soft mouth, then moving down Ann’s chest slowly, rolling her left nipple between her finger and thumb and Anne quickly moved down her wife’s body, and back up to her neck again.

Ann’s moans became louder and her breathing was heighten, she new it wouldn’t take her long to give in to the ectsey, because Anne made her feel so alive, being with Anne has bought her out of her shell, in the last four years she has felt more herself than she did for the first 29 years of her life.

As soon as Anne traced her fingers up the inside of her wife’s thigh she quickly inserted her fingers.

“OH! GOD!” Ann didn’t mean to scream but she did, and she gripped tight to Anne’s back, scratching just a little.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No! No keep going, don’t -don’t stop!” Ann urged,wrapping her legs loosley around her wife’s waist and Anne didn’t waste any time in thrusting her fingers in and out of her wife as she continuoulsy kissed at her neck and her mouth.

It didn’t take long before Ann was digging her nails into her wife’s back and her legs were squeazing her body, her breathing was fast, her eyes were closed, her head tilted back and her back arched.

Anne walker screamed. And Anne Lister loved every second of it.


End file.
